One More Minute
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Embry's pale face sister was adopted by his mom and dad when they were both 3. Now that she's grown into a woman, whose head does she have turning her way.
1. Ch 1 Embry's Sister

**Chapter 1** - Embry's Sister

Dina Call was 16 and a white girl. And normally anywhere else in America that would be fine...but in La Push Washington, it was unheard of to have a white girl living on the reservation. Her mother and father could not conceive another child of their own, once they'd had their son Embry and when they went to the adoption agency and spotted Dina they couldn't help themselves. They immediately adopted her. She was actually the same age as Embry. The only bad thing was, the reservation wouldn't allow her to attend their schools because she wasn't Native American. Instead she was being forced to attend school in Forks which was about 10 minutes away.

Dina was 5'8" with waist length dark honey colored hair, and crazy violet eyes. She worked in her mom and dad's floral shop after school. Dina was getting the hang of putting together the bouquets and orders to help her parents out and would also make deliveries around La Push. Today was nothing new...She finished up her last class of the day and tossed her books into her bag and headed out to her Black Chevy Cavalier and headed home to the reservation. Her long hair was down in spiral curls, with her jeans, sneakers and a form fitting red t-shirt that had mini pockets on the sleeves.

Walking into the floral shop Dina's dad greeted her with a kiss on the forehead and said, "How was school today my most beautiful daughter?" Dina laughed and said, "I'm you're only daughter dad. And it was okay I guess." Her mom walked out of the back room carrying a white box and said, "We've already got your deliveries ready, you're going to Emily Young's, Mrs. Tinsel's, and the Black's." Dina nodded as she took the box from her mom who placed a kiss on her daughters cheek and then also said, "Make sure to pick up Embry from the Black's." Dina said, "Okay mom...I will." Dina walked out humming to herself.

She used the navigation on her phone to find all the locations...but didn't need them for Emily's...She'd been friends with Emily's little sister Anysa Young...She was 5'8" with raven black hair that looked like spun silk it went past her waist and the most wicked brown eyes, they had hints of green in them. Anysa went to school on the reservation, but her and Dina hung out as much as humanly possible. Dina pulled up to Emily's and got out...she walked up to the porch and knocked. A voice yelled through the screen door, "Dina is that you?" Dina laughed and said, "No it's the milkman...who else would it be?" The voice said, "C'mon in and lemme find my purse." Dina giggled as she pulled the screen door open and walked in. She walked over and laid the bouquet of flowers on the table at the same time Emily's fiancée Sam walked in and said, "Hey Dina...How are you doing?" Dina smiled and said, "Good Sam...How are you?" Sam chuckled and said, "You know me...I can't complain about anything."

A few minutes later, Anysa walked into the house and said, "Oh...My...God...We need to talk." Dina laughed as Anysa grabbed her hand and drug her down the hallway as they crashed through the door to Anysa's room and it slammed shut. Dina said, "Geez...I think you pulled my arm out of the socket." Anysa said, "Sorry...But...Ummm...Jacob Black asked me out...you know as in a date thing." Dina said, "WHAT!...Wait..Just wait a minute...Jake actually walked up and asked you out? What are you going to do?" Anysa said, "I said, yes...but I have no idea where we go from here." Dina giggled and said, "I would think he makes the next move...Look I gotta get going I have two other deliveries to make...I'll call your cell later." Anysa nodded absentmindedly...She was still in a complete hazy daze.

Emily walked out and said, "Where did Dina go?" Sam said, "Well...Anysa walked in and said 'Oh My God...we need to talk.' (in his best girlie voice) Then the tornados went down the hall and into Anysa's room." Emily stood giggling at Sam as he walked over and kissed her lips softly. Emily said, "I can't believe you just did that." Sam said, "I don't have a little sister, so when I'm around Anysa and Dina I feel like they are mine." Emily laughed and said, "Well get used to it, if we're getting married I imagine they both are going to be friends for a long time." Sam said, "I'm prepared...I'll even do the big brother speech when they decided to start dating."

The next house she went to was the Tinsel's. She walked up and knocked on the door and a guy about 16 came to the door in jeans, sneakers, wine colored t-shirt and a black zip up hoodie and his raspy voice said, "Can I help you with something?" Dina smiled and said, "I'm looking for Mrs. Tinsel." His raspy voice was cute. It made Dina exhale slowly. He said, "Hey mom...There's someone here for you." A female voice said, "Is it Dina?" He looked at the paleface at the door and said, "Are you Dina?" Dina nodded. He opened the door and said, "C'mon in, my mom will be right out." Dina said, "Thank you."

Mrs. Tinsel walked into the kitchen and said, "Dina...My goodness you get more beautiful every time I see you." As Mrs. Tinsel greeted her with a hug. Dina blushed and said, "Thank you Mrs. Tinsel...I don't see it but ok." Mrs. Tinsel said, "Don't cut yourself shy girl...How's your mom and dad doing?" Dina said, "Eh...Their good...You know arranging flowers and what not." Mrs. Tinsel laughed and said, "How much do I owe you hon?" Dina said, " 25.50." Mrs. Tinsel handed her 26 and said, "Keep the change...I can imagine you don't get tips often working for your mom and dad." Dina laughed and said, "Yea...I wish." Dina pushed the money into her back pocket and said, "I'll see you later Mrs. Tinsel." She said, "Tel your mom and dad I said hi. And I'll see you next week like usual." Dina waved as she walked out and left.

Jared looked out the window and watched as the paleface left. He furrow his brow and said, "Mom who was the paleface?" Jared's mom looked at him and said, "Jared that's Amanda and Dean Calls daughter." Jared said, "Embry's sister? How is that possible?" Jared's mom chuckled and said, "Jared Tinsel! Broaden your mind. His parents adopted her when she was 3...Her and Embry are the same age...but the reservation is forcing her to go to high school in Forks because she's white." Jared said, "That sucks...Cause she's kind of cute..." Jared mom said, "Jared! The reservation is being extremely biased...She should be allowed to go to school on the Reservation whether she's cute, white, black or ugly...Is your room clean?" Jared turned and said, "No but it will be since that's where I'm headed now."

Jared couldn't get the paleface off his mind. She was really cute...Her eyes, her hair...It was all circling in his brain...He couldn't wonder what it would be like dating a paleface.


	2. Ch 2 Brother & Sister Love

**Chapter 2** - Brother & Sister Love

Dina drove down the street to Billy Black's house...Where she knew Jacob Black and her brother Embry would be. Dina walked back to the garage where she knew they were tinkering with an old vehicle trying to get it running. She walked in and Jake said, "Hey Dina." Dina smiled and said, "Hello Mr. Black." Jake rolled his eyes and said, "She told you didn't she?" Dina giggled and said, "How could she not...She's my best friend." Jake nodded and said, "I assume you approve?" Dina said, "I approve of anything that will make her happy." Jake laughed and said, "Good work on your brother." Embry made a face and said, "I don't want to discuss it...Makes me sick"

Dina walked up and tickled Embry's sides and he tried not to laugh. Embry scowled and said, "Stop that!" Dina giggled and poked at his sides some more and said, "C'mon Embers...Don't be such a party pooper." Embry said, "Stop." Jake was standing in the corner laughing...Dina always was the one who could get Embry to laugh when he was mad. Dina bit her bottom lip as she put her hands up and said, "Okay...Okay...I'll stop." Jake knew Dina better then that...She was waiting for Embry to concede so she could swoop in and grab him. Dina smiled sweetly and said, "Truce?" As she put her hand out. Embry fell for it every time. He slapped her hand and they bumped fists and then like sneak she threw her arm around his neck and pulled him down into a head lock.

Embry said, "Damn it...I fall for it every time." Dina giggled and Jake laughed and said, "Yea...EVERY time." Dina looked down and said, "So Embers why you so mad that your best friend asked my best friend out?" Embry said, "I don't know...It's just weird." Jake laughed some more as he grabbed the Polaroid camera and snapped a couple of pictures of Dina ruling Embry. Jake said, "Nice little mementos of this glorious moment." Embry said, "Damn." Dina giggled and said, "You give up yet?" Embry was only 5'11" and 140lbs soaking wet, he was a skinny, scrawny looking thing, but strength he had. He usually messed around with Dina but was careful cause he never wanted to hurt her. He suddenly picked his sister up, she let out a squeak and tightened her arm around his neck.

By now Jacob was practically rolling on the ground laughing harder. Embry said, "I never give up without a fight." Jacob said, "Five bucks says she can take you." Embry laughed and said, "You're on Black!." Dina said, "Hey! I'm with Jake on this one." Dina slipped her free hand between them and started tickling Embry's sides again as his eye got huge and he said, "DINA DON'T! I don't want to drop you." Dina said, "You wouldn't dare." As she continued to tickle him. Embry could feel her slipping from his arms and honestly didn't want to drop her and he couldn't stand it anymore...Suddenly he flew backwards and they both ended up on the ground laughing. Dina was sitting on his stomach sideways and Jake walked over and was taking pictures as she continued to tickle him.

Jake put his hand out and Dina took it and he pulled her up and then helped Embry up. Embry scowled and pointed at Dina and said, "Dirty pool!" Dina smirked and said, "You still love me." Embry said, "I wonder sometimes." Jake laughed as Embry handed them both a five dollar bill." Dina said, "Ah Thank you my brother...The smell of sweet victor." Jake said, "It smells pretty good Dina...Thanks." Dina said, "Anytime." Embry said, "Did mom want us home right away?" Dina shook her head and said, "I don't think so." Jake said, "Pull up a seat Dina." Dina saw the office chair and sat down in it and pulled her knees up to her chest.

A few minutes later, a knock on the garage door and a familiar raspy voice said, "Hey Black are you in here." Jacob looked up from the engine and said, "Yea...C'mon in Jared." Jared walked in and said, "Hey man...Are you guys still working on that car?" Embry looked up and said, "Hell yea...We almost got it too." Jared kind of stopped in his tracks...It was Dina...the cute blonde from earlier. Jared looked down at her as she looked up, Jared said, "You get around don't you." Dina shrugged her shoulders and said, "Sure." Jake said, "Dina I was gonna ask you, is the Cavalier running better since the old change?" Dina said, "Yea...Thanks Jake...I really appreciate it...I think it's leaking something though." Jake said, "I can take a look...I may have not got the filter screwed on tight enough." Dina said, "Sweet."

Dina's phone started vibrating in her pocket as she moved around in the chair and pulled it out and flipped it open and said, "What up chica?" Anysa said, "I heard that...You called me chica...You're at Jake's aren't you?" Dina laughed and said, "Yea...They are working on the car...Trying to get this piece of crap to start is like putting gauze in front of a semi and saying come on through." Jake looked over and said, "Don't start hating on the car." Dina couldn't help but laugh as she relayed what Jake said to Anysa. Jake said, "That's her isn't it?" Dina laughed again and said, "Maybe." Dina giggled as Jake wiped his hands off and walked over and said, "Can I talk to her please?" Dina looked at him skeptically and said, "I don't know...I don't think you can handle her."

Jake chuckled as Dina handed him the phone and he walked outside and towards the back of the garage to have a private conversation with her. His low voice said, "Hey beautiful." Anysa did a full body shiver at the sound of his voice, she said, "Hi." He said, "You ran off before I could ask you to a movie tomorrow night." Anysa said, "Yea...Sorry about that, Emily like me to come home right after school so she doesn't worry." Jake said, "So does a movie sound ok?" She said, "Yea...It sounds great." Jake said, "So...Do you think Emily would mind?" Anysa said, "I really hope not...Maybe we should tell her were going with friends that way she really doesn't worry." Jake sighed and said, "I'll see if Dina wants to go and maybe a couple of others." Anysa said, "Ok...Thanks." Jake said, "I'll talk to you later." Anysa mumbled something incoherently as they said their goodbyes and hung up.

Jake flipped Dina's phone closed as he walked back over to where Dina was parked and noticed Embry slid under her car. Dina giggled as Jake handed her phone back to her and she said, "Everything groovy in girlfriend land?" Jake chuckled and said, "Yea...We're going to the movies tomorrow night...Do you think you can come with...She's kind a worried Emily will flip is she tells her it's just us." Dina socked Jake in the arm and said, "You're not supposed to invite other people on your first date Jake!" Jake rubbed his arm and said, "Damn...Yea I know...Believe me I'm only doing it so Emily will trust her with me." Dina laughed and said, "You just don't want Sam to kick your ass if you mess up." Jake laughed and said, "Yea...That too." Dina and Jake both laughed as Embry came out from under the car and said, "You was right Jake the filter wasn't screwed on enough...I fixed it." Dina said, "You look like a grease monkey...Go wash before you get in my car." Embry rolled his eyes and said, "If I didn't think you'd whip my ass again you'd be wearing this grease."

Dina quirked an eyebrow at him and planted her hands on her hips and said, "What?" Embry smiled sheepishly and said, "I'm gonna go wash now." Jared and Jake both laughed. Jared said, "Again? So it's happened more than once?" Jake said, "Evidence is on the counter...I got Polaroid's of it." Jared walked back in and started laughing at the pictures laying on the counter as Dina walked in and grabbed her keys...She walked over and looked at the pictures and said, "Jake these are great! You'd think after 13 years Embry would learn not to pick me up."

Jake walked in and said, "Yea right...Embry won't ever learn...Hey Jared are you coming with us to the movies tomorrow night? Embry can't he's gotta study for his History test on Friday, but Dina's going with me and Anysa." Jared looked down at the blonde next to him and said, "Sure...I'll go." Dina looked up at him and smiled softly as she touched his hand and said, "Thanks for doing this for Anysa...She just doesn't want Emily to worry about her...and Jake doesn't want Sam to lay a smack down on his ass." Jared stood there watching as the laughter danced in her eyes when Jake snapped the side of her sneaker with a shop rag. Dina jumped and couldn't help but laugh. Embry walked out and said, "Okay let's go...Mom just called my phone." Dina said, "Okay...See you all tomorrow night." As she waved and the siblings disappeared down the road.

Jared almost couldn't wait to see Dina again...She was definitely cute and her laugh was infectious...He could tell anyone who knew her didn't treat her like she didn't belong on the rez...He just hoped he treated her the same. He'd not had a lot of exposure to palefaces, but was hoping he would be...Starting with Dina Call.


	3. Ch 3 Date Night

**Chapter 3** - Date Night

The following day went by fast; Dina almost couldn't wait for school to be over...She was going to the movies that night with Jake and Anysa...And Jared. There was something about his raspy voice that sent shivers up and down her spine. She could listen to him talk for hours. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had on jeans, a black cotton rib turtleneck sweater that went to a little past her waist. and she had on black suede knee high boots with a 2 inch heel...Thank god the heels weren't spiked, they were definitely thicker. She left her hair down and injected some spiral curls throughout its thickness.

Dina looked over at Anysa who had come over to get ready...She called Jake and told him, he could pick them up at Dina's. Anysa had on khaki colored jeans that hugged her hips, simply white sneakers, with a Heather blue textured sweater that hung loosely off her right shoulder. The wide collar went all the way around her shoulders. Her raven hair was down and she kept it straight, Dina helped her straight iron it. Dina heard a knock on the door, and looked at Anysa who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

Dina took Anysa's hand and led her down stairs. Jake and Jared were both standing at the bottom of the stairs. As the girls walked down the guys looked up and both were completely blown away. Jake said, "Wow...You guys look amazing." Dina said, "Yea...We do clean up nice huh grease monkey?" Jake laughed and noticed all Jared was doing was staring at Dina. Dina got to the bottom and noticed Anysa stopped half way down and then said, "No." And then ran back up the stairs and into Dina's room. Jake looked at Dina and she said, "She's a little nervous...Why don't you go up and talk some sense into her...I have to take my history book into Embry he's got to write a paper on pale faces."

Jake laughed and said, "2nd floor, right or left?" Dina said, "Right." Jake walked upstairs and knocked on the door...a soft voice said, "Come in." Jake walked in and closed the door behind him and said, "What's wrong Anysa?" Anysa was walking in circles and shook her head and said, "This is stupid Jacob...Why do you want to go out with me? There's at least a hundred other girl's who want to go out with you. I'm nobody special...I can't even make it down the stairs to freakin go on a date...and we even have friends going with...How STUPID am I?" Anysa was making Jake dizzy walking back and forth and he said, "Anysa...I didn't ask them out because I didn't want to go out with them...I asked you because I do want to go out with you...I don't care if your nervous, hell I feel like I'm gonna throw up, but that could be from getting dizzy from watching you walk back and forth."

Anysa stopped and looked at Jacob and said, "I don't understand...I'm like the plainest girl on the damn rez...why me?" Jake laughed and said, "You're not the plainest...There's nothing plain about you...You're so beautiful...I love your eyes...you have the most unique eyes of anyone I've ever met...they are soft brown but have specks of emerald green in them. You're eyes give away your emotions, like right now you look like you're about to cry, but don't please." Jake reached over and grabbed a hold of Anysa's hands and pulled her closer to him, and she couldn't help when she blinked a couple of tears escaped her eyes. Jake's hand came up and his thumb pushed the tears off her cheeks. Jake said, "You're breaking my heart...Please don't cry." His forehead rested against Anysa's as he slowly lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her lips softly.

Dina peeked around the corner but didn't say a word when she watched as Jacob Black kissed her best friend. Her hand flew over her mouth as she quietly tip toed back down the stairs...Jared said, "What is it?" Dina smiled and shook her head as she opened the front door and when he didn't follow she grabbed his hand and pulled him out onto the front porch...He didn't mind letting her pull him around especially when she touched him to pull him. Dina said, "They are having a moment and I'm not ruining it." Jared pushed his hands into his front jean pockets and said, "So you don't go to school on the rez...Do you like the school in Forks?" Dina said, "It's okay...It's not the same as going to school on the rez...It's more laid back and the teachers just don't give a crap." Jared didn't miss her rolling her eyes when she mentioned the teachers.

Jared said, "Did you ever go to school on the rez?" Jared watched as her pink tongue came out and licked her lips and she said, "Yea...When we lived in Utah, the reservation there wasn't as closed minded...They knew who my parents were and my situation, but they also watched me to make sure my grades were up to par. It helps if you have a 4.0 GPA...They don't bother you...Which is why mom got so pissed when we moved to La Push when Embers and I were 10...The ancestors and elders threw a fit because I wasn't Native...But I wouldn't trade my parents for anything in this world." Jared said, "Do you know who you're real parents are?" Dina shook her head and said, "As far as I'm concerned Mom, dad and Embry are my real family, always have been, always will be." Jared said, "Do you think it's harder or easier?" Dina said, "I know people talk hella shit about me, because I'm the only white girl living on an all Indian reservation...I don't give a shit though...My family rescued me when I was 3...They are the most important people who will ever be in my life...Lemme guess you've never been off the rez or been this close to a paleface before huh."

Jared shook his head no and said, "No I haven't...I mean I go into Forks all the time with my mom...But usually were in and out...I didn't even know you lived here until yesterday." Dina laughed and said, "That's why you looked at me like you wanted to ask me if I was lost...I figured that what it was since I'd never seen you there." Dina took a step towards Jared and then walked around him in a slow circle and he could feel his pulse quicken...Dina said, "So...Are you scared yet?" Jared quirked an eyebrow at the blonde paleface and said, "Why would I be scared?" Dina pushed up on her toes until her mouth next to Jared's ear and said, "Because you've never been this close to a paleface before." Jared felt her warm breath graze his ear and shivered a little and said, "You don't seem that scary of a person to be around." Dina smirked and said, "And sometimes looks can be deceiving."

About that time the front door opened and Dina jumped back as Jake had his fingers laced with Anysa's leading her out of the house and down to the vehicle and said, "C'mon let's get going." Dina looked at Jared and all he could do was stare at her...Dina winked at him as she turned and followed...Jared slowly followed along.


	4. Ch 4 Studying And Then Some

**Chapter 4** - Studying And Then Some

The night at the movie theater was actually a starting point for Jake and Anysa as well as for Jared and Dina. Both couples had been seriously dating for 3 months. Jared was sitting on the couch at Dina's watching her figure out her algebra 2 equations. Her parents had gone to dinner and Embry was over at Jake's house like always. Jared reached over and smacked his pen against her pencil and couldn't help but laugh when it flew across the room. Dina glared sideways at Jared and he chuckled, "Sorry...I didn't mean for it to go anywhere." Dina laughed as she got up and grabbed her pencil, she walked back over and sat on her knees next to Jared and said, "What? Is it time for a study break already?" As she quirked an eyebrow at her, Jared tossed his books aside and said, "Hell yea."

Dina leaned down and slowly kissed Jared's lips as her fingers slowly working their way through his thick black hair. Jared's hands grabbed her hips and moved her closer as Dina swung a leg over his and sat straddled on his lap...His hands were slowly sliding up and down her hips to the sides of her torso...as she leaned back and his lips started to slowly slide down to her throat...His lips made it back up and to her lips again. Dina pulled back and said, "Okay...We should get back to homework...I don't want your mom to think anything bad if your homework doesn't get done." Jared pulled Dina back down and said, "I think we can handle a little bit longer of a break." Dina giggled as she couldn't help but kiss Jared again. Jared kissed back by her ear and said, "I really want to be with you Dina." Dina pulled back and looked in Jared's eyes...She knew exactly what he was talking about...the dreaded S word...Sex. Dina said, "Look...I know you're ready...But I'm not yet...Part of being with me is respecting the fact that I'm not ready for sex yet."

Jared said, "No...I completely understand...Dina I love you...I'm not going to push you into something you're going to hate me for later." Dina smiled and said, "I love you too...And I know you're not pushing...Believe me...You'll be the second person to know I'm ready." Jared looked at her confused and said, "Who'll be the first?" Dina smiled softly and said, "Me of course." Jared chuckled and said, "Alright...No pressure from either side for sex." Dina poked him in the chest and said, "I wasn't pressuring." Jared smirked and said, "Okay...Maybe I was a little...But no more from here on out...You let me know." Dina nodded and said, "Yea!" Leaning down to kiss his lips one more time before she moved off his lap so they could finish their homework.

Meanwhile, Embry took off to go home and Jake looked up when someone cleared their throat. Jake smirked when he saw Anysa standing by the work counter, definitely looking hot. Her raven black locks were curled and she had on a black and white plaid skirt that went a little past mid-thigh and a crisp white short-sleeve button blouse, and 2inch heeled knee high boots that shaped around her calves. Jake wiped his hands off and said, "Did you wear that to school?" Anysa said, "Yes I did." Jake said, "I don't remember you having that on today...I think I would've remember it." Anysa said, "Well...You can't remember everything now can you?" Jake's eye traveled down and up and said, "I think I definitely would've remembered you wearing that...Simply for the fact that you wouldn't have never made it in the school alive...Actually you wouldn't have made it to school at all."

Jake leaned over and kissed Anysa's lips...They'd been talking about having sex for the first time...but hadn't really decided on when...but until they could Jake was slowly but surely making sure every part of Anysa belonged to him...Jake lift Anysa and set her on the counter and kissed a little more…Anysa's hands started roaming over his well chiseled chest, and slid down to his love handles that were nothing but pure muscle and further to the waist of his black jeans, and she started pulling his t-shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the ground…her hands started inspecting his bare chest…her finger tips brushed against his flat nipples as they sprang to life under her soft touches.

Jake reached down and un-buttoned her shirt and opened it as his hands roamed her small framed body then unclasping her front close bra…Jake reached to slowly brush his index knuckle across her left nipple and watched it harden…as her hands dropped down and caressed his hardening manhood in her small hand. A small moan escaped Jake's lips as she stroked him through his jeans.

Jake was kissing Anysa's neck as he was pushing her skirt up little by little…Anysa stopped her administrations long enough to lift her hips so Jake could remove her panties. Jake stood back up and kissed her mouth, then trailed warm, wet, soft kisses down her neck, down the valley between her breast…over as he took her nipple into his mouth as he sucked and nibbled and then crossed over giving her other nipple the same treatment…The whole time listening to her moaning his name is small gasps and whispers…Blissful music to his ears. Feeling his soft lips against her skin was practically her undoing…

Jake kissed and nibbled lower and tugged on her navel ring with his teeth…he could smell her arousal and it was simply intoxication…he was drunk with arousal himself, he could feel his manhood painfully expanding bigger and bigger and pushing against the crotch of his jeans…as Jake got to his knees, he was eye level with what he really wanted.

Jake slowly spread Anysa's legs open and then grabbed her hips and pulled her forward until only her ass was on the edge of the counter, he slowly kissed the insides of her thighs and then slowly started to trace her delicate folds with his tongue as his hands slid up her thighs and slowly came to rest on her knees as he pushed the further apart. His tongue snaked out and brushed her delicate parts and she moaned his name a little louder…he slowly started lapping at her with his tongue and lips as he slowly slid two fingers into her dripping center…

Jake could hear her finger nails digging into the wood of the counter as he could feel her walls starting to clamp down around his fingers…and she begging him for release…he started working his fingers faster and harder and his tongue was making her absolutely crazy…He finally her hear scream out his name as her orgasm raked through ever nerve end and muscle in her body as he drank up every ounce of her elixir that her body gave him. After Jake cleaned her up from top to bottom and licked his fingers clean…he looked over and saw half moon nail impressions in the counter…Jake slowly got to his feet and captured her lips with his…Anysa could taste herself on his tongue and lips…Jake sucked her tongue into his mouth.

When he pulled away as she was fixing her bra and shirt in a husky voice Jake said, "You better get home...Emily will wonder where you are for dinner." Anysa sighed as Jake lifted her from the counter and placed her on her feet. He leaned down and gave her one last kiss as he watched her walk out and head home.


	5. Ch 5 Not Okay

**Chapter 5** - Not Okay

Anysa looked over at Dina who was sitting on her bed with big tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. Anysa said, "I don't know what to say...I really don't...I mean...Jake and I are waiting to have sex too...We're not really sure we want to take that step yet." Dina said, "I know...Jared and I had decided we were going to wait too...And when I finally decided I was ready, he comes over and we get into one small fight and suddenly his body temperature shoots through the roof, like he's sick or something and he leaves...He hasn't returned my calls for at least three weeks. I just thought the first time we had sex was going to be great...I mean we decided to give our virginity to each other and suddenly we stopped for a minute cause he asked me if I was sure and I couldn't say yes or no and he got hella pissed off." Anysa said, "Maybe it wasn't meant to be then." Dina said, "I was so sure though...I love him." Anysa said, "I know." Anysa sat on the bed and held Dina's head in her lap as she cried harder.

Anysa said, "I gotta get going...Jake and I are going out tonight." Dina nodded as she calmed herself down. Anysa walked down stairs as she passed Embry going up and he said, "How is she?" Anysa said, "Not good...I don't know what the hell Jared Tinsel's problem is...but he's going to lose her faster than the Titanic sank." Embry said, "I was going to confront him at school today...but he hasn't been at school for the whole week. I went by his house and his mom said he's been staying with Sam and Paul. I don't have a clue what's going on but it really sucks...Dina loves Jared...I can tell she does...and from what I could tell he loves her too...I just don't know what the hell has been going on." Anysa said, "Well when you figure it out let me know...Everyone has been acting really strange on the rez...I don't understand why...Maybe I'm not meant to."

Embry shrugged his shoulders and said, "Take care and tell Black I'll be over to work on the car tomorrow after school...I have to go clean up Jared's mess first." Anysa nodded knowingly as she continued out hoping Dina was going to be okay...6 months of dating just to have the guy you're in love with suddenly treat you like you have some kind of infectious disease. Embry knocked on the door and a quiet voice said, "C'mon in Embers." Embry pushed the door open as she walked over and sat on the bed next to Dina as she was laying on her stomach looking out the window. Embry said, "How'd you know it was me?" Dina laughed and said, "You're the only one who knocks that softly." Embry said, "Are you okay?" Dina looked out the window as more tears silently slid down her cheeks as she said, "No Embers...I'm far from it." Embry could feel himself getting pissed off almost to the point of no return. Embry said, "It'll be okay Dina...I promise." His kissed the top of her head and his heart fell for his sister...He couldn't take it anymore as he left the house and jogged into the woods and headed for Sam's place.

Once Embry got to Sam's, which was nothing more than the beach, it was basically a meeting place for the guys. Embry had recently learned he possessed a certain gene in the Quileute tribe that gave him the ability to shape shift into a wolf to help protect the Quileute lands, only a hand full of the guys on the rez had the gene and Sam, Embry, Jared and Paul were of the few...There were a few more but they hadn't learned about it yet. Sam was basically for all intense purposes the alpha of the pack he'd been phasing into a wolf for years. Paul was the second to phase and Sam helped him understand how exactly it came around for them to exist and why they had the gene. Jared was next and then Embry of course. Embry fully understood why Jared couldn't go around his sister, but he thought it was sucky because he couldn't say anything...Sam had basically placed a gag order on the entire pack. The first few months was extremely volatile for the guys when they were learning to control their anger and learning how to control when to phase into a wolf and when not to.

Sam said, "Embry where were you?" Embry scowled and said, "I went to go see my sister." Jared looked over at Embry and then looked down at the sand...Embry said, "Just so you know, you asshole she's not good." Jared scowled and said, "What do you want me to do about it Embry?" Embry said, "Call her...Would it really kill you to pick up a damn phone and call her?" Paul walked between them and said, "You guys need to squash this...if she doesn't have anything to do with the pack then it shouldn't be our concern." Embry looked at Paul and took a step towards him...Paul might of been the hot head in the group but Embry was pissed...Embry said, "That's my sister you're talking about..." Paul said, "Oh that's right the cute blonde paleface that Jared has the hots for." Embry shoved Paul and said, "DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Sam stepped between Paul and Embry and said, "Enough both of you...Embry you already know the rules...And Paul that's Emily's little sister best friend...she'd like a little sister to me as well...So I don't want to hear that pale face shit anymore. And Jared you can call her...I never said to ignore her to the point of alienation...I just said don't see her face to face until we get your phasing under control."

Embry said, "This is bogus...Why can't I tell my sister...She's the closest person to me..." Sam said, "She's on a need to know basis...She doesn't need to know yet...And she'll be just fine until I give you the okay to tell her." Embry ran his hands through his short hair that he'd recently chopped off. Embry said, "Sam she's been my sister for 13 years...She's never cried once, not even when we lived on the rez in Utah when those jerks would make fun of her for being white...All she does now is go to school, go to work and cry...It's crap Sam...It's complete crap." Sam gripped Embry's shoulder and said, "Don't you think I know all this? I went through the same thing...I know this isn't easy for any of you...but we're going to have to pull together and get phasing and tempers under control. You have to know how to hunt properly, how to kill properly...everything...before you can even think of telling anyone who's not in the pack."

Sam said, "You guys have seen Emily...You know she was standing too close to me when I lost my temper and phased...I can't take those terrible memories and scars back...It's something she's going to have to live with for the rest of her life...You all have to learn from my mistakes before I can let you anywhere near you're girlfriends...You're strictly forbidden...At least for now."

Jared wanted to call and talk to Dina...but he just couldn't...he knew if he heard her voice he would want to go see her face to face and Sam had forbidden them and he knew alpha's orders got obeyed whether they wanted to or not. So for the time being he would just leave her alone...He could only hope that she would forgive him once he told her everything.


	6. Ch 6 Sick Puppies

**Chapter 6** - Sick Puppies

It had been about 10 weeks since Dina had heard from Jared and she noticed her brother had been missing a lot in her life. She'd been feeling sick for the last 3 weeks, basically Fevers, Headaches, nose bleeds, bone and joint pain, she was tired and just didn't feel like getting out of bed most mornings...She just figure she was feeling depressed from missing Jared...She'd even started losing weight, but she just wasn't feeling hungry...When she couldn't stop the nose bleeds she finally went to the doctor. She'd been poked and prodded, had so many blood samples taken she didn't think she had anymore blood to give.

Dina was sitting in the room on the exam table and her mom and dad were in the chairs next to her...The doctor had called to tell her, that her test results were back in and he wanted to speak with her parents and her together. When the doctor walked into the room, Dina sighed heavy...she knew this wasn't going to be good. She turned her MP3 player off and pulled the ear buds from her ears. After what the doctor said she wished she'd a left the ear buds in and had some kind of heavy metal pounding in her ears.

Leukemia...It sounded like a foreign language to Dina. It was basically a cancer of the blood cells inside her bone marrow. The way the doctor explained it was her bone marrow where most blood cells are made. Apparently Dina's bone marrow started producing a lot of abnormal white blood cells, called leukemia cells. They don't do the work of normal white blood cells, they grow faster than normal cells, and they don't stop growing when they should. Over time, leukemia cells can crowd out the normal blood cells. This can lead to serious problems such as bleeding and cause spread to other areas of the body. the doctor wanted to start her on a chemotherapy treatment immediately...

The doctor sent her to have a port put in. A chemotherapy port was a 3/4 inch thick disk about the size of a quarter with a wire coming off of it. It was placed under the skin and the wire was guided into a strong vein so the chemo went directly into the blood stream. Dina's was above her right breast closer to the shoulder. It was an in and out procedure she was awake for it the whole time. Dina wasn't sure what to feel...She wasn't scared at least she didn't think so. She didn't know what to feel... Of course her mom started crying and dad held her trying to calm her. She knew she had to find Embry and tell him what was going on, plus Anysa. On the way home she kept absentmindedly touching the port through her t-shirt.

A couple of days later, she had her first chemo treatment on Friday. It wasn't too bad...Though a lot of puking was involved. Afterwards, she took a small nap at home and decided she wanted to go for a walk. She had her jeans and a red form fitted t-shirt on, then pulled on a black and red stripped cotton jacket, the hood was black and she zipped it up with her MP3 player in the pocket and was listening to heavy metal. She took off walking through the woods and didn't notice brown eyes keeping watch on her. She walked all the way to the cliffs that were above the ocean. It was a little clearing...She kicked her sneakers off and pulled her socks off and stuffed them in her shoes as she got as close to the edge of the 50 foot cliff just taking in the smell of the ocean water.

Listening to the Sick Puppies - You're Going Down...

Sam, Paul, Jared and Embry stood off behind Dina. They watched as she stood at the edge of the cliff...her arms were wrapped around herself and the music volume was up so loud the guys could practically hear it. They noticed her right knee was bouncing with the beats being pumped into her ears. Embry hadn't been home in a couple of days so he didn't know what had been going on with Dina.

Dina looked down...she wanted to jump so bad...to just feel the freedom of the free fall and feel the coolness of the ocean water as it enveloped her body. she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket as she paused the music and answered the phone call putting her on speaker phone. Dina said, "Hi Nysa." While she continued to talk with Anysa she tossed her MP3 player on the ground. Dina said, "Yea...My first treatment was today...It wasn't too bad...A lot of puking...but I'll have to get used to it..." Anysa started sniffling on the other end and Dina said, "Nysa don't start crying again...I don't feel like crying right now."

The guys could hear their entire conversation as the guys all looked at Embry and Sam said, "What treatment?" Embry shrugged his shoulders and said, "I haven't been home for a few days...I been with you guys patrolling." Dina's giggle brought their attention back to her. Dina said, "I'm at the cliffs...Of course I'm contemplating jumping...It would be nice right about now don't you think? I don't give a shit if I'm sick...This maybe the last time I can feel freedom for a while." Anysa said, "Hell I wanna say go for it, but then again I wanna say don't because I don't want you to get hurt." Dina said, "We dive off these cliffs all the time...nothing is different right now." Anysa said, "Well you know what I always say right?"

The girls both laughed and at the same time said, "Fuck it." Anysa said, "Call me back when you get back to the cliff." Dina smirked and said, "No worries." Dina ended the phone call and dropped it next to her shoes.

The guys watched in astonishment as Dina ran to the edge and jumped like it was nothing.


	7. Ch 7 Jumping Off the Edge

**Chapter 7** - Jumping Off The Edge

The guys couldn't believe they just watched Dina jump off the edge of the cliff...It was absolutely incredible. Embry freaked out and went down after her, which caused the other guys to go after him to make sure she was okay. By the time the guys phased into wolf form and made it to the beach, with Dina's shoes, phone and mp3 player, and then phased back into human form...Embry was just helping a laughing Dina out of the water and onto the beach. Dina sat in the sand and was ringing the water out of her long blonde hair, and couldn't stop laughing...Embry fell back into the sand breathing heavy from the shock still. Dina looked over at Embry and laughed he looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

Dina patted his stomach and said, "Problems brother?" Embry finally caught his breath and said, "What the hell were you thinking?" Dina said, "I was thinking I've had a hell of a week and needed some release...What better way than jumping off a 50 foot cliff right?" Embry stood up and said, "You could've been killed Dina...It's not funny." Dina stood up and face Embry and said, "I'm not dead...Not yet at least." Sam walked up with the other and Jared said, "Are you crazy Dina...You could've been seriously hurt." Dina scoffed and said, "Wow...He speaks...I've not heard a damn word from you in 10 weeks so you have no say so in my life right now." Sam said, "I told him to stay away from you Dina...so you can be mad at me if you want to." Dina glared at Sam and said, "You all can go to hell."

Embry said, "Dina! What is going on with you?" Dina said, "Wow...Now you want to know? I haven't seen you in days or weeks or whatever because I lost count along with stupid there." As she pointed to Jared who scowled and started to take a step towards her when Sam's hand on his chest stopped him...Sam could see something going on with Dina and just couldn't put his finger on it. Dina looked at Embry and said, "You're supposed to be my brother and I haven't seen you in I don't know how long." She looked at Jared and said, "And you're supposed to be my boyfriend and 10 weeks...REALLY? I'm so fine...and so over this bullshit."

The more Sam watched he was aware that her violet eyes were suddenly blinking red tears...blood red tears. Jared's eyes shot open and as he started to move closer to her...Jared said, "Dina...What...What did you do to yourself.?" Dina's hand on his chest stopped him from getting any closer to her. Sam dug in the pockets of his cargo shorts and pulled out a bandana and put it in Jared's hand. Embry said, "Dina are you ok?" Dina looked at Embry and said, "I'm so not ok...Just...Just leave me alone."

Dina pushed away from both Jared and Embry as she turned around and started to walk back over to the water's edge and Jared ran in front of her and said, "I'm not going to leave you alone Dina." Dina looked up at Jared and said, "Why not you left me for 10 weeks...what's the rest of my life?" Jared stepped closer to her and took the white bandana and carefully wiped her cheeks and said, "What the hell is going on Dina?" He could smell it...She was crying watered down blood. Dina took the bandana from Jared as she just started crying more. She pulled the bandana back and her nose had started bleeding again. Jared said, "Jesus Christ Dina." Dina said, "You don't want me anymore do you...I'm broken and I'm sick...You don't have to be with me anymore." Jared's heart was breaking as he watching the blood red tears streaked her pale cheeks.

Jared stepped closer even yet to Dina. Jared said, "Dina...I love you...I always have...I was just going through some things in my life that I couldn't tell you about...It's technically not Sam's fault...He told me to call you and I couldn't because I knew if I heard your voice I'd want to come see you and at the time I couldn't. I know none of this makes sense and I'm rambling...I'm just trying to tell you what I can without getting into trouble with Sam." Dina said, "You're right...That...That doesn't make any sense." Jared said, "So tell me what's really going on with you...What is with all the damn blood?" Dina looked down and said, "I...I have Leukemia...It's basically cancer in my blood stream." Jared said, "ARE YOU SHITTING ME! You're being treated for CANCER and you just jumped off a 50 foot cliff? Are you seriously trying to kill yourself?"

Embry jogged up and said, "I'm sorry did I hear that right? Dina please tell me he's joking." Dina shook her head and said, "No...I found out 3 days ago, of course either of you'd know that had you kept in touch right? RIGHT." Embry said, "So what the hell was the swan dive for...Don't tell me it was some botched attempt at a suicide." Dina glared at her brother as she shoved him and said, "I would think you know me a little better then that you ass." Embry looked down and said, "Sorry...I just don't want to...You know...I don't want to think of you doing something stupid like that." Dina said, "Listen...The doctor is very optimistic about my treatments...I had one today and will have one every Friday from now one...But you have to know it's going to get worse before it gets better...The doctor said after 6 weeks of chemo if I'm not showing signs of remission, then we can try a couple of other things...Mom's upset so you might wanna go home and see her...And DO NOT tell her about me jumping...she'll have a conniption...She already thinks I'm made of glass."

Embry said, "Okay...Okay...I won't but no more doing that shit...especially if you're still sick...Shit even if you're not sick...Cut that shit out." Embry hugged his sister to him and kissed the top of her head as he ran over to Sam and Paul and said, "Leave them alone...They really need to talk...I'm gonna go see my mom." Jared looked over at Sam as if asking for his permission to talk with Dina about everything. Sam knew it was time for Jared to be completely honest with Dina...Sam nodded his approval as he patted Paul on the back and said, "C'mon let's go patrol...They have some talking to do." Paul chuckled and said, "So that's what they call it now a days." Sam and Paul both laughed as they ran off into the trees.


	8. Ch 8 First Love

**Chapter 8** - First Love

Jared stood watching Dina as she wrapped her arms around herself watching the waves as they crashed around in the ocean. It was so calm and peaceful. She shivered a little because she was getting cold from her clothes and hair still being wet. Jared walked up behind her and touched her sides; his hand was so hot he could feel them through her cotton jacket and her t-shirt. Dina furrowed her brow as she grabbed his free hand and said, "What the..." Dina spun around to face Jared and touched his bare chest with her hands and then up to his cheeks. Dina said, "You're skin is so hot...You feel like you've been in an oven...Why do you feel like you have a fever? Jared what is going on?"

Both of Jared's hands came up and covered Dina's that were touching his cheeks...he was literally relishing her touch...He had to admit 10 weeks killed him...Hell the first couple days alone were pure death. Jared's raspy voice said, "I have to tell you some things...But I need you to be completely open minded about everything...You wanna sit or walk?" Dina said, "I don't really care at this point." Jared said, "Standing it is…Look I am really sorry about all the crap…I never wanted to be away from you for 10 weeks…I never even wanted to be away from you for 10 hours…I had no choice I was following a direct order from the alpha."

Dina said, "Alpha? Do what?" Jared said, "Okay…Look…You know that I'm fully blooded Quileute." Dina nodded and Jared continued, "The Quileute tribe is the descendants of wolves…Look I…I uh…I shape shift into a damn wolf!" Dina looked at Jared and said, "Ok…What?" Jared said, "I'm a protector of the lands…the wolf gene only exists for one reason…to protect humans from…uh…from the cold ones." Dina said, "Wait…wait…you shape shift into a wolf to protect humans from cold ones…what the hell are cold ones?" Jared said, "They are sort of vampires." Dina said, "Vampires? You're telling me there are vampires here? As in Dracula? Van Helsing? Mina Harker? Was I born yesterday?"

Jared said, "No you wasn't born yesterday, but I told you to be open minded…You know who the Cullen's are right? At your high school in forks?" Dina nodded…Jared said, "They are vampires…but they have a treaty with us, as long as they don't go around biting humans they can stay alive…per say. They only drink the blood from animals." Dina said, "So wait you're telling me...you're a wolf and Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice are vampires?" Jared nodded...Dina said, "You've lost your damn mind! I don't know if the fever has fried your brain but you're a seriously disturbed individual. I mean if you didn't want to be with me anymore then all you had to do was say you wanted to play cowboys and Indians with the other pale faces and just end it at that."

Jared gripped Dina's shoulders and said, "Stay right there." Dina said, "What are you doing?" Jared said, "Just don't move ok?" Dina nodded as she rolled her eyes. Jared walked about 15 feet from her, kicked his shoes off and then she watched as she leapt into the air and phased into the most beautiful creature she'd seen in her life. He came down on all four feet and had soft brown fur from head to tail...He was in front of her as a wolf...She watched as she shook his fur out and little pieces of shredded short went all over. Dina's knees gave out on her as her butt his the sand in a plop as her hand went over her mouth...she almost couldn't believe what she was seeing. He was gigantic...when she was standing he was as tall as her if not taller on all fours. He started walking towards her and all she could do was sit there and breathe...

Jared walked closer to her and she put her hand out but kept her other hand over her mouth…she couldn't trust her own voice to keep from screaming out in astonishment. He got closer and nuzzled her hand and then went closer and nuzzled her neck and she couldn't help but giggle cause his fur tickled her neck…Jared pulled back and she finally removed her hand from her mouth and looked down and her nose had started bleeding again…Jared whimpered…Dina said, "I'm okay…Go fix yourself…I'll get my nose to stop bleeding." She watched as Jared walked just inside the tree line as a wolf and came out as a human.

Jared went to her side immediately and sat next to her in the sand. Dina wiped her nose and said, "Remind me not to doubt you ever again." Jared chuckled as he pulled her up on her feet and wrapped his arm around her waist and said, "C'mon let's get you back home." Dina snuggled into his chest and said, "What's with the warmth?" Jared said, "Just a benefit of being a wolf." His lips brushed a gentle kiss to her forehead. Once they got back to the house, Embry had already left to go on patrol with Sam and Paul. Her mom and dad had headed out cause they were going out of town for the weekend. Dina changed into a tank top and shorts as they laid across her bed and napped a little.

Once Dina woke up she rolled over and watched as Jared slept… His long eyelashes fanned along the top of his cheeks, he looked so peaceful. Dina leaned over and softly brushed her lips against his. His eyes fluttered open and she half smiled and said, "Hi." Jared said, "Hi yourself...You've got more color in your face...you feeling better?" Dina nodded and said, "I'm just achy now." Jared smirked and said, "Where are you aching the most?" Dina took his hand and touched his fingertips to her lips and said, "Here." Jared leaned over and kissed her lips, and said, "Anywhere else?"

Dina put his hand on one breast and then the other and said, "Here." Jared leaned down a little and pulled the front of her tank top down and slowly kissed around her breasts and then took each one into his mouth and sucked with a little pressure. Dina let a small moan escaped her mouth. He pulled her top back up and came up kissed her lips again and said, "Is that it?" Dina slowly shook her head no. Jared said, "Okay…" His lips trailed down the side of Dina's neck. Dina relished the feeling of Jared's lips on her skin then back up to her lips.

Dina couldn't help but moan into Jared's mouth from the pleasure she was feeling from him. Jared let his tongue caress every part of her mouth and then his tongue found hers as he sucked it into his mouth…She could feel Jared's hands caressing every part of her body…Jared didn't miss the full body shiver that ripped through her…Jared got up and was sitting on his knees between her thighs…he grabbed the hem of her tank top and discarded it, and then grabbed the hem of her shorts and panties and she lifted her hips while he pulled threw them in the collecting pile of clothes on the floor next to the bed.

Jared had undone his shorts and slid then over his hips and positioned himself between her thighs and said, "You sure about this?" Dina bit her bottom lip and nodded. Jared leaned down and kissed her lips gently as he slowly entered her…Her eyes practically rolled into the back of her head…yup this was torture…Jared carefully broke through her barrier. He noticed tears sliding down her cheeks and kissed them away with his scorching lips. Jared growled "Christ, Dina you're so tight." Dina moaned out, "You feel so good inside of me." Jared kept a steady pace, until she brought his ear to her mouth and tongued his ear and said, "Faster please." Jared raised his eyebrow and said, "Well I'm not going to say no." Jared started thrusted faster and harder into her with every stroke…Jared said, "Feel good?" Dina said, "Mmmmm…God yes."

Jared pulled her knees up and slid his hands to the back of her thighs and pulled her thighs further apart and started thrusting deeper into her…She didn't think he could go any deeper, but he proved her wrong…Jared felt her shiver under his body, as he was whispering dirty thoughts into her ear…he knew the dirty talk was going to make her go over the edge…He leaned over and slowly kissed her lips again…That pretty much did it for her…Jared could feel her walls starting to clamp down on him and was milking him…he waited and right when she started Moaning and said, "Mmmmm God Jared." Practically screaming out her release…Jared growled and thrusted one last time and she felt his seed explode inside of her as her juices covered him and his filled her.

Jared gently pulled out of her and laid next to her, and pulled her to him and he said, "Sleep…we're both tired." Dina leaned up and kissed his lips as she laid her head on his chest and fell asleep with him…Dina felt his arm tighten around her and he kissed the top of her head as he dozed off too.


	9. Ch 9 Jake Says Goodbye

**Chapter 9** - Jake Says Goodbye

Anysa looked at Jake like he'd grown 3 heads and said, "Do what?" Jake said, "I'm not repeating myself because I know it's just going to confuse you or hurt you and I don't want that...Look...I love you Anysa but I'm going through something right now and Sam is going to be helping me...And I don't want you to think I'm alienating you...I just can't spend any time with you for a couple of months...That doesn't mean I love you any less...It just means I don't want you getting hurt by me...but you have to trust me as well...I know it's going to suck...but you have to just believe when I'm done...I'll tell you everything...I promise."

Jake had been having the fevers like the other guys but hadn't actually phased yet. He stepped up to Anysa and he pushed her into the wall of her room gently...He leaned down and captured her lips softly. She could feel the scorching heat off his lips...His lips felt like molten lava against hers, felt as though they were going to burn all the way to her teeth. She gripped his arms for leverage, suddenly noticing how scolding hot the rest of his body was and not just his lips. They still hadn't had sex yet, but Jake told her when they finally did it would be so much more beautiful because they did wait until they were both ready. Jake pulled back and smirked her cheeks blushed as he pressed his forehead to her forehead and he said, "Promise me that you trust me." His voice was low and husky.

Anysa chewed her bottom lip and she said, "First you promise me this isn't some stupid excuse to get out of dating me." Jake said, "I promise...Hell I swear on my life." He kissed the end of her nose and said, "I'll promise you one better...I'm going to marry you some day Anysa." Anysa could feel her heart fluttering in her chest and she gave Jake a little shove and said, "Shut up...You're going to go off and meet some hot girl and marry her." Jake leaned down and met his eyes with hers and he said, "Nope...You're the only hot girl I need." As his lips captured hers one more time. His arms wound around her waist and lifted her off the floor a little so she didn't have to stretch to reach him.

Jake placed her back on her feet and groaned as he pulled away from her lips one more time and he said, "I'm going to miss you." Anysa touched her swollen lips and said, "I think I might miss you more." Jake shook his head and said, "Never...Listen if you need me for any reason...Tell Em and she will be able to get to me and let me know." Anysa couldn't stop the tears from sliding down her cheeks and nodded and mumbled out, "Okay." Jake said, "Don't cry baby please...I promise the 2 months will go by faster then we know...It will only seem like 2 days...Just promise me you're not going to cry anymore." Anysa nodded and couldn't help as a few more tears slid down. Jake pulled her into his arms and rested his chin on her head. His low voice said, "You're breaking my heart baby." Anysa sniffled and said, "I'm sorry...I didn't think it was going to be this hard." Jake said, "I know...me neither."

As she wiped her eyes and watched as Jake pulled off his necklace that always hung around his neck...it was a black hemp cord with a silver wolf charm...it was something his mother had given him as a baby to help protect him...He slipped it over her head and let it hang and said, "There...It'll watch over you when I can't." hugging her to him again...Jake pulled back and dropped a couple of extra kisses on her lips and said, "I love you." She smiled sweetly and said, "I love you too." She watched as he took off out the door. Anysa watched from her bedroom window as Jacob met Sam, Paul, Jared and Embry at the tree line and they all disappeared in the woods.

Dina was sitting in bed staring on the window, when someone knocked on her door...She said, "C'mon in." Jared opened the door and said, "Hey." Dina rolled over and looked up at him and said, "Hi." He sat on the edge of her bed and leaned over kissing her lips softly and said, "What's the funny taste?" Dina giggled and said, "Sorry...It's the chemo...It takes over my sense of smell and taste." Jared shook his head at her as he kissed her lips a couple more times and said, "Listen...I'm gonna have to disappear for a couple of weeks...Jake is getting ready to join the pack and we all have to be there for him...I already know he somewhat braced Anysa for it...but she's more than likely going to come and ask you what's going on. You can't tell her anything...She'd not allowed to know any of it until after he's gone through everything."

Dina said, "Are you crazy? I can't lie to my best friend." Jared said, "I never said lie to her...I said don't tell her anything." Dina said, "So what she doesn't ask me then I don't have to tell her, but if he does I can't tell her." Jared said, "Either way you can't tell her...It's forbidden." Dina furrowed her brow and said, "It might be forbidden for you but I'm not in the pack...Remember me...paleface...Besides if the roles were reversed Anysa would tell me everything...and you know that." Jared said, "Look...I don't want to fight with you...I'm just telling you what can't happen." Dina said, "Do me a favor...Worry about your own friends and pack members and let me worry about my friends." Jared kissed the top of her head and said, "I have to get going...The guys are waiting for me." Dina nodded and watched as he left...as she went back to looking out the window...The guys saw Dina in the window and she waved bye to them.

Anysa looked at Dina and said, "Are...Are you...Are you fucking kidding me?" Dina giggled and said, "Wow...Almost the same response I had." Anysa said, "Tell me you are completely fucking with me right now." Dina rolled and said, "I'm completely serious...have I ever lied to you?" Anysa looked at her skeptical and said, "No of course not...This is just really...Surreal" Dina said, "Listen...Whatever you do you have to act as if I never told you anything! I'm not trying to get into trouble with Jared even though I don't give a shit and you should know that already." Anysa laughed and said, "No...I know...Besides Jake promised he'd tell me the truth when he could...I guess it just softens the blow now." Dina laughed and said, "That's one way to look at it." The girls continued to giggle and talk. It was nice. Dina hadn't been doing a lot the last couple of weeks except for getting her chemo treatments...So it was nice to have her out of the house laughing everything off.


	10. Ch 10 You Didn't Imprint On Me

**Chapter 10** - You Didn't Imprint On Me

Dina walked through the door of the house...she had just finished her last chemo treatment...It was going to be at least 3 weeks before the doctor could do more blood tests to see if the chemo worked or if they would need to go to the next level of treatment. About an hour after being home...A knock came on her bedroom door and Dina's mom said, "Dina Jared is on the porch and would like to speak to you." Dina moved around a little and said, "Okay...I'm on my way." Dina looked in the mirror, she had on jeans, white sneakers, and a blue t-shirt that used to be form fitting but she'd lost a little weight so it was a little big on her...She pulled on a hooded black cotton zip up jacket, making sure to zip it up...She was extremely fortunate not to have lost her hair during the treatments.

Dina took off downstairs and opened the door and walked out to the porch...Dina smiled as soon as her eyes locked with Jared's. Jared had this weird look on his face...Dina looked at him and said, "What's going on? Why do you have that look on your face?" Jared said, "What look?" Dina said, "Don't blow smoke up my ass Jared...You look like you're in pain or something...What the hell is going on?" Jared said, "did I ever explain to you what imprinting was?" Dina shook her head no. Jared shoved his hands in his pockets and said, "Well I'm printing is behavioral phenomenon among shape shifters where a shape shifter finds his or her soul mate. The moment the shape shifter sees the one they are destined to be with, they imprint. It is described as if your being pulled toward that person, The actual imprinting itself is an involuntary reaction of course...We don't have any control what so ever. You never love anyone as much as the person you imprinted on because they are it for you forever."

Dina looked at Jared and said, "What are you telling me this?" Jared swallowed hard and he started to say something when Dina said, "You're tell me this...because you imprinted on someone and it wasn't me...Right?" Jared couldn't even say the words he just nodded. Dina couldn't help it...she blinked and tears rolled down her cheeks and she said, "Wow...All the time we spent together and...Wait a minute...When did you imprint on the other person?" Jared said, "A few weeks ago." Dina said, "Before or after we had sex?" Jared said, "Look it doesn't matter when I..." Dina interrupted and said, "Oh screw that...It does matter...Was it before or after we had sex?" Jared looked down and said, "Before."

Dina screamed, "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Jared said, "Calm down...Please calm down Dina." Dina said, "What you just had to fuck the pale face before someone else came along and laid steak on your god damn claim!" Jared said, "I love you Dina." Dina shoved Jared and said, "Don't fuckin lie to me!" Jared said, "I'm not lying to you...You know I love you just as much as you love me..." Dina said, "You're so full of shit...Was it before or after you saw me on the beach after those 10 weeks of desertion?" Jared said, "Before...But look I tried to ignore it Dina...I swear on my life...I was kept hoping I was wrong...I was hoping it was going to happen to you...but then I noticed I couldn't stop thinking about the other girl...and when I confirmed it with Sam...I still tried like hell to love only you."

Dina said, "You're seriously stand there feeding me these massive hand full's of bullshit...The whole time you were screwing me that meant you was thinking about her...The whole god damn time...you used me like a pawn...The whole time you stood there and lied to me and I believed you when you said you loved me...7 weeks of chemotherapy all those walks in the woods, walks on the beach...I gave you my virginity...I gave you everything because I thought we were meant to be together. And the whole time you was playing me. I realize that imprinting is involuntary and you have no control over it...but this is a busted up bogus fuckin way to tell someone you love them, you screwed them because you loved them, but you have to go to someone else because you can't stop loving the other person more and she's your soul mate."

Dina turned around and started to go into the house when Jared grabbed her hand...Dina spun around and Jared felt the sting as the sound of the slap echoed through the woods and Dina said, "I never want to see you again...I don't want to hear from you ever again...don't talk to me, don't think about me...Just don't. I hate you...I hate you so much." Dina walked into the house and slammed the door closed.

Soft brown eyes watched everything from the woods.

Dina couldn't stay in the house...she didn't want to cry so bad that she upset her parents or made them worry...She threw her cell phone and mp3 player in her bedroom and left them there as she walked out the front door and headed for the cliff again. It was the only place where she could have some kind of peace in her mind...She was tired from the chemo treatment but she couldn't let it slow her down. Once she got to the cliff she kicked off her shoes and socks like always. She sat on the edge of the cliff again with her feet hanging over the edge and looked down...She was trying not to cry but she couldn't hold it in anymore. The sobs racked her body.

The soft brown eyes had followed Dina to the cliff...when she started sobbing he wanted nothing more than to go to her, but he couldn't...He didn't want her to think he was stalking her...But he also knew Jared was too busy trying to catch up for lost time with Kim his classmate he'd imprinted on, to worry about the effect he'd had on Dina...But after the pain the radiated off Dina's body once Jared had come clean and told her the complete truth he couldn't help but worry about her now. He could feel her pain...He couldn't tell what was worse the pain she felt from the chemotherapy or the pain from losing Jared.

Dina finally stood up and looked down...She didn't feel bitter about any of it...She knew Jared had no control over the imprinting...but why did he still sleep with her when he had already known there was no way to reverse the imprinting or change it to someone else...She felt used...But she wanted to feel free...She knew there was only one way to feel the freedom again...The water below was begging her to jump...it was SCREAMING her name over the crashing sound of the waves against the cliff. Dina couldn't take it anymore, her hands were at her sides twitching as she was trying to shake the twitch out of them...trying to control the urges she had to jump...It wasn't working. Dina finally backed up and took off running as she leapt into the air.

He couldn't let her jump...He took off running after her and just as she leapt into the air he yelled out, "DINA NO!" He was able to jump off the cliff the same time she did and grabbed a hold of her in mid air, her back against his chest...as they both free feel down for 50 feet of calming air. Before they hit the water he turned them around in the air making sure that he hit the water first and not her he knew if she hit the water first she was going to get seriously hurt.


	11. Ch 11 Mutty Paws

**Chapter 11** - Mutty Paws

Dina surfaced to the top of the water sputtering and spitting ocean water...She made a circle in the water and the person who grabbed her surfaced and she was shocked to see Paul staring back at her...Dina scowled and said, "What the hell is your problem?" Paul said, "My problem? What the hell were you thinking jumping off that damn cliff again...Embry is gonna have a fit." Dina rolled her eye and said, "Whatever...Just leave me alone." Dina turned and swam to the beach as she stood and walked out of the water ringing her hair. Paul scowled as he walked over and grabbed her arm and said, "God damn it Dina! What the hell is going on with you?" Dina jerked her arm out of his grasp and shoved him and said, "Don't fuckin touch me. Who the hell do you think you are?"

Paul said, "I'm someone who just saved you from seriously hurting yourself...Are you out of your mind? You jump from a place that high and you're going to be sorry you did." Dina crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Bull shit! I've jumped from there before...It's never done anything to me." Paul said, "And you were fighting cancer like now too?" Dina was gonna say something but couldn't get her vocal cords to work and she just scowled at Paul and turned to leave again. Paul gripped her arm again and swung her around to face him again and said, "What the pale face doesn't have anything smart to say back?" Dina grimaced Paul had a grip on her arm pretty tight. Dina whispered, "Let go of me." She was trying to twist her arm out of his grasp but he wasn't letting her slip away like the first time.

Paul said, "You can stand here and act as tough as you want for Jared and Embry and anyone else in the damn pack...but you don't fool me for a second...I know everything you're going through with the cancer and now with Jared's punk ass finally telling you the truth that it's all coming down around you...that little leap you just took off that cliff had better be the last because if I catch you jumping from there again I'll duck tape your ass to a tree and let the real blood suckers come and drain you...Test me I dare you." Dina had been looking at the sand the entire time that Paul was berating her. She looked up and he noticed she was crying and the tears were blood red again. Dina said, "Are you finished?" Paul nodded not being able to talk, because he could feel himself getting angry with her and he had to keep his temper in check.

Dina said, "Then let go of my arm asshole." Paul let go of her arm and he could already see the finger impressions from his hand turning blue and purple. Paul frowned and Dina said, "Listen here meat head...I don't know who you think you are but you're not going to be telling me what I can and cannot do...When you suddenly take over living my life for me then you may be as free to demand whatever comes into that little pea brain of yours...until then...Keep your mutty paws off of me and leave me the fuck alone." Dina turned and walked away.

Paul was pissed off but the mutty paws part cut to the middle of his heart. He watched as she walked off the beach and into the woods. He honestly couldn't blame her, she just had her boyfriend tell her some extremely upsetting truths and when she was just trying to be left alone, he came along and got ruff with her trying to demand she do as he said...Dina wasn't his, but he wished she was. He'd met her years ago when Embry and his family first moved on the rez, they played together when they were little...naturally when boys and girls grow up they go in different directions...

Paul loved teasing Jared about having the hots for a pale face but the truth was, she'd been messing around inside of his heart for a while. She'd delivered flowers to his moms house and he knew he recognized her from when they used to play together...they talked a few times but then he started hanging with Sam cause he started phasing and suddenly he'd found out Jared and her were dating. He knew that Jared had imprinted on Kim before anyone else...He also knew it was true that Jared tried to forget about Kim because he was deeply in love with Dina. But the imprinting proved they didn't belong together and Paul told Jared he needed to come clean with Dina about it.

So this was Paul's big chance to do or say something...but he knew there was no way in hell she was going to even look at him the same way he looked at her...He could tell by the way she said mutty paws...She was pissed at everyone in the pack except for Embry...which was completely understandable. everyone in the pack knew Jared had imprinted on another person to make them his soul mate and no one told her. He hadn't meant to grab her arm that hard, but then again she did bruise easily because of the cancer...but he still needed to apologize...He had to say he was sorry...He needed to say he was sorry for everything, but he wasn't really sure how to do it.

Around midnight Dina woke up cause she heard something tape on her bedroom window. She pulled herself out of bed and walked over and looked down on the window sill. She glared a minute and then pulled the window open and leaned out the window and picked up the long stem blood red rose and held it to her nose and inhaled the beautiful fragrance...she noticed there was a little white card and picked it up and flipped it open and it said, 'Sorry! ~P' Dina smirked as her violet eyes searched the dark places outside but she didn't see him anywhere...Maybe she had been a little mean saying mutty paws. She'd never say something like that to Embry...Why would she say it to Paul?

Those same soft brown eyes watched as Dina closed the window and went back to bed.


	12. Ch 12 Hey Screw You Pal

**Chapter 12** - Hey Screw You Pal

Dina She'd gotten back from her doctor's visit...Today they drew the blood to see if her cancer was in remission...It would be a few days before the results were back...she plopped on her bed and spared another look at the rose. She couldn't stop looking at that damn flower. It was sitting on her dresser for the last 3 weeks, it had long since wilted and died, but she pressed it into a thick book after clipping the stem off of it. She really needed to apologize to Paul for what she'd said to him, he wasn't a mutt and she never meant to imply he was...him or the others...well with the exception of Jared of course. She'd seen Jared with Kim...Boy did that name leave a bad taste in her mouth and mind.

It was spring break for the next week...She couldn't believe in a few short months she'd be 17 and graduating high school...She was really hoping she would be well enough to get a part time job in Forks...Her parents were actually contemplating letting her take over the flower shop...They knew how much she loved it, but also knew they didn't pay her much, they were really ready to retire on what they'd made...but they didn't want to just sell the shop to anyone, which is why then Dina begged for her to take it over they were seriously considering it.

Anysa said, "Earth to Dina." Dina snapped out of her own thoughts and looked up at Anysa and said, "What...What? Huh?" Anysa said, "What is going on with you lately woman? You've been staring at that damn book on your desk all day." Dina exhaled heavy and said, "I don't know...I just started thinking about someone and suddenly I can't get him out of my head now." Anysa quirked an eyebrow and said, "Him? Did I hear you right? Did you just say him?" Dina smiled softly at the thought of him again. Dina said, "Okay so...3 weeks ago I did something really stupid...After my last chemo treatments, is when Jared came over and told me the truth about him and Kim...I went to the cliff again and jumped...But someone grabbed me and when we hit the water he hit first making sure to shield me from the impact."

Anysa sat there wide eyed and said, "So who was it? Who grabbed you?" Dina chewed on her bottom lip and said, "Paul." Anysa said, "WHAT!" Anysa rubbed her forehead and said, "Holy shit." Dina giggled and said, "Yea...We got into somewhat of a spat...but later that night I woke up and looked on my window sill and this was there." Dina opened the book as she showed Anysa the flower. Anysa said, "I'll just assume the flower was alive when you got it." Dina laughed and said, "It was the most beautiful blood red rose...and it smelled absolutely wonderful...But I need to apologize for something I said to him when we were standing on the beach." Anysa said, "So why haven't you gone and talked to him?" Dina said, "Because he's been helping Sam with Jake and I don't want to bother them." Anysa said, "That's understandable...anyways I'm gonna get out of here...I have so much home work it's not funny." I think the schools on the rez are trying to make me crazy...and I miss Jake like it's going out of style." Dina said, "Oh! Don't worry he'll be back sooner than you think...But until then I'll see you later." Anysa said, "Yea..Later."

Anysa's mid-night blue Toyota Corolla pulled into Emily's drive way and turned off...She pulled her tired body from the driver set and slung her backpack over her shoulder as she headed for the porch...A voice said, "Hey beautiful...Where you been all my life?" Anysa was in no mood to be screwed with as she said, "Hey screw you pal!" As she turned around and dropped her back pack when she came face to face with Jake. Black jean cut off shorts, hanging off his hips, sneakers...shirtless...his once long black hair, was completely chopped off and there was a tattoo on his right bi-cept that matched the one Sam had.

Jake's beautiful red lips turned up into a smile, his tongue came out and wet his lips as he chuckled and he said, "You give that offer to anyone who calls you beautiful?" Anysa walked down the steps and said, "Maybe...What's it to you?" Jake smirked and said, "I was just kind of wondering if you have a boyfriend beautiful?" Anysa said, "I'm sure he's around here somewhere...Maybe you know him...Long hair...No tattoos...Doesn't looks like his chest swelled up after getting stung by a swarm of bees." Jake smiled and said, "Sounds like a pretty big guy." Jake slowly pulled Anysa into his arms and she said, "Yea...He's a monstrous looking guy." Her small soft hands touched his sides and she could feel the heat from his skin. Her finger tips started to lightly trace the definition of his ab muscles.

Jake's eyes closed relishing the feeling of her touching him so softly. Her hands slowly slid up and fanned out on his chest feeling the heat radiating from his skin. Jake smirked and said, "Monstrous huh?" Anysa said, "Absolutely." Jake ran his thumb across her lips and his voice dropped as it became husky and he said, "I missed you." Anysa smiled softly and said, "I missed you more." Jake finally leaned down and in one swoop lifted her to be level with him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He had one arm under her rear so she wouldn't fall and one arm wrapped around her waist. Anysa cupped his face as her lips descended onto his. Jake almost couldn't believe Anysa initiated the kiss...Apparently she had missed him just as much as he had missed her. The minute the kiss broke they were both breathless...Jake let her slide down his body and placed her back on her feet in front of him as Jake rested his forehead against Anysa's. Jake said, "So Emily and Sam said, they were going to Seattle for the night and said, they trust me to stay with you tonight." Anysa smiled and said, "So...What are we standing out here for?" Jake said, "Because I couldn't move 3 more inches without kissing you."

Anysa smirked as Jake kissed the back of her hand as he let her lead him into the house.


	13. Ch 13 Too Many Clothes On

**Chapter 13** - Too Many Clothes On

As soon as they walked into the door of the house, Jake placed her back pack on the table and pulled her into his arms and his lips captured her again. As he lifted her and her legs wrapped around his waist again...He walked with her down to her bedroom and kicked the door closed...He couldn't believe how much he'd actually missed her...

Jake proceeded to push Anysa all the way over and he crawled up her body on his hands and knees…and grabbed one of her legs and pulled it up and over his one leg and then did the same with her other leg so he was kneeling between her thighs…Anysa said, "Mr. Black just what do you think you're doing?" Jake said, "Well…Miss. Young, first I'm going to kiss you." Jake leaned over and kissed her, and he took her arms and wrapped them around his neck…still kissing. Then he slowly lowered his body to hers…and it felt so good to have him between her thighs…lots of power.

Jake said, "I love you Anysa." She smiled and touched his face and said, "I love you too Jake." Jake smiled and said, "Yea…That's my girl…Now you know what I'm going to do to you?" Anysa shock her head and said, "No, what? Jake automatically moved his pelvis and she could feel his erection through his jean shorts and Jake said, "You feel that?" Anysa giggled and said, "Yea…it would be hard not to."

Jake said, "You do that to me…every time I see you…it doesn't matter what your wearing or what you're doing… you look beautiful…you always look beautiful…I know there is no one in the world more beautiful than you…makes me remember why I fell in love with you…every morning when I wake up you're the first person I think of and the last person I think of when I go to bed…I remember why I love you and why I asked you to go out with me…sometimes I just find it hard to figure out why you said yes."

Anysa smiled and said, "Because I love you…I could never imagine being at any stage in my life right now…without you…you mean more to me than anything…" Jake's hands roamed her body as his lips relentlessly ravaged hers. His hands went to the zipper of her jeans. He could feel her nipples hardening through her t-shirt and lacy bra. He finally got her jeans unzipped and pulled them off with her panties.

Anysa was biting her bottom lip…Her hands were roaming his muscled body and Anysa placed soft kisses where her hands had been, knowing this combined with the knowledge that he was going to make her scream was driving him totally over the edge. He lifted her bottom up, urging her to wrap her legs around him, this bringing her core in direct contact with the straining bulge in his jeans.

Anysa tried to get her hand between them as he laid there kissing her neck and pulling at her bra and tank top. "Jake! You have entirely too many clothes on…" she whispered urgently as he laid her back against the bed. "Not for long beautiful" he said and smiled devilishly as he stood up, ripping his shoes off, then Anysa was breathing hard as she watched his hands move slowly, to the button of his jean shorts. Anysa parted her legs wider in anticipation of their coming together. He unzipped his jeans shorts and drew them slowly down his legs and his hand reached for his painfully aching erection, the jeans sliding down his beautifully sculpted legs. He kicked them into a pile over by his shoes and her clothes. Jake watched her laying there, her hair spread out around her and her legs parted just waiting for him to come inside her.

He eased his hardness into her slick opening, but didn't move any farther. He grinned as he looked down into her eyes. Anysa's eyes pleaded with Jake to continue and end her torment…Jake groaned as the tip of his magnificent erection eased a little deeper into her heat. Anysa knew then that she had him, and quickly slid her hands down his back. Anysa moaned as she pulled him closer and slid him into herself completely and through her barrier. She whimpered at the pain but Jake kissed her tears away with his hot lips... Jake could no longer stand the tightness and surged deep within her. Their movements fast and hard as they fell together…Finally he was fully inside of her hot wetness, but stopped all movement from his side. Anysa tried to lay still until he regained control, but the exquisite pressure and his laying very still was just too much!

Jake wrapped his arms around Anysa and said, "Hold on tight, I've got you." Anysa wrapped her arms around him, and did as she was told. The sound of his sexy vice and the gentle rocking motion of his body was more than they could both take! That and the fact that Anysa was so warm, and wet, and so damn tight, and so completely wanting this too, was overpowering for him. Jake moved slowly at first to let her adjust to him and his rhythm, but soon slow wasn't enough for either of them and Anysa was urging him to go harder and faster. He could feel her beginning to explode all around him and moved deeper still.

He whispered sweet words against her lips. Anysa shrieked as she climbed over the top then released into pleasure. Anysa's orgasm hit and all she could do was shiver and shake! Jake had almost stopped all movement just watching her come apart in his arms. Beautiful, so beautiful, he thought as he speeded his motions up. He could still feel her tight muscles contracting around him when he reached his own peak! A few more hard thrusts and he was right behind her, filling her willing body with his exploding seed.

They both slept for a couple of hours, and the woke up to do some homework.


	14. Ch 14 You Were So Cute Then

**Chapter 14** - You Were So Cute Then...

Dina was up all night with insomnia as she stared at her world history book studying for her finals...She'd be graduating in 2 weeks...Finals were in a week and she was trying to get ready for them. She'd been cancer free for a month and a half. But the chemo treatments had kept her cold constantly and some nights sleepless. It was about mid-night and she couldn't take it anymore...She seriously needed a break from everything. She pulled on her jeans, sneakers and her red jacket and then proceeded to climb out the window and walked across the porch roof, than carefully climbed down the lattice that outlined the porch.

A voice said, "Do you think you should be out after dark?" Dina turned around and came face to face with Paul. Dina smirked and said, "Now you're gonna tell me when I can and cannot go outside?" Paul said, "You are really stubborn has anyone ever told you that?" Dina said, "Yea actually, Embry has...several times in fact." Paul chuckled and said, "I bet." Dina said, "I was going to go for a walk...My insomnia is really giving me a hard time." Paul said, "Do you mind if I walk with you?" Dina said, "Sure...As long as you don't try to boss me around again." Paul said, "I wasn't trying to boss you around...I was just trying to..." Dina said, "No...I know what you was doing and I wanted to apologize."

Paul raised an eyebrow and said, "For what?" Dina sighed heavily and said, "I told you to keep your mutty paws off of me...And it was wrong...I should've never said that...You're not a mutt, but neither is anyone else in the pack...well except for maybe Jared...he's definitely a mutt." Paul chuckled and said, "I couldn't agree with you more...Especially after what he did to you." Dina looked down as they continued to walk...Paul said, "Sorry, I imagine it was painful for you." Dina said, "It was for a while...and It still hurts every once in a while when I see him with her around the rez...Sometimes I think it would've been easy to keep him to myself if I wouldn't have been a pale face."

Paul stopped as he took both of her hands in his and said, "You can't honestly think being a pale face had anything to do with his imprinting on a girl from the rez right?" Dina sniffled and said, "I don't know what to believe anymore...I thought Jared was going to be my...everything for the rest of my life...but then out of nowhere he ups and disappears for 10 weeks, when I finally get him back in my life, he's a wolf and he kills vampires like Tom Cruise and Brad Pitt...then he comes to me and tells me he imprinted on a girl from his school...I can't help but think me being a pale face is the only reason his imprinting didn't work on me." Paul could feel his chest get tight and he said, "But that's not right...the ability to imprint is out of our hands...it happens to someone who is supposed to be our soul mate...it doesn't see skin color or hair color...or how beautiful you are...it just knows when we've found our soul mate and it imprints on you for that specific person. It's a 1000 times stronger than love at first sight."

Dina blushed a little as they continued to walk and she giggled and said, "So...Do you remember when you would come over to the house and you and Embry used to toss the football around and you'd throw it so far that Embry would have to run off and get it, and you'd come over and push me on my swing?" Paul chuckled and said, "Yea...How could I forget? You was the first pale face who I ever met that didn't make fun of the little Indian boys for being so dark skinned." Dina said, "How could I? You were so cute then...And everyone in my family was dark skinned...I'd learned early in life that not everyone looked the same, but everyone believed if you was a different color that you were automatically an outsider. So I knew how Embry felt when we moved here."

Dina stopped for a minute and leaned against a tree for a rest...Paul smirked and have a sideways glance and said, "You thought I was cute back then?" Dina blushed and said, "Yea." Paul walked over and stood directly in front of her and said, "Really? What about now?" Dina blushed even more as she looked at the ground and suddenly found her sneakers more interesting when she exhaled as she chewed on her bottom lip and said, "Yea...You're still pretty cute now." Paul's voice got husky as he blocked her against the tree with a hand on each side of her body. Paul said, "Well I can definitely say you've grown into a beautiful woman."

Dina shivered and her teeth started chattering a little, Paul said, "Are you cold?" And she said, "Yea...a little." Paul immediately pulled her into his arms letting his 109 body temperature warm her...she rested her head against his chest...she loved how warm he was...his husky voice and warm breath on her neck when he asked, "Better?" she nodded and said, "Mmm hmmm." Paul said, "Can I tell you something...Without you getting upset?" Dina looked up at Paul and said, "I'm not going to get upset." Paul said, "I don't want to scare you though." Dina said, "I'm not scared of you Paul...I've known you since we were 10."

She could hear the rumble of laughter in his chest as he held her tighter and he said, "Promise me...Promise me anything I tell you from tonight on won't scare you. Please promise me." Dina looked up into Paul's soft brown eyes and said, "I promise." Paul said, "Can I kiss you?" Dina said, "If you want to." Paul couldn't help himself anymore as he cupped her cheeks in his warm hands and slowly captured her lips with his. Her hands touched his love handles which were nothing but pure muscle and heat. Paul felt his skin light on fire as her fingertips trailed up his back as her fingers fanned out and pulled him closer. Paul growled from the back of his throat when she moaned into his mouth and he felt her physically shiver again. They pulled back and both were breathing heavy as Paul rest his forehead against hers staring deep into her violet eyes. Dina was half dazed as she reached up and kissed his lips softly and said, "What is it you wanted to tell me now?" Paul said, "You're sure?" Dina nodded gently and said, "Of course."

Paul said, "I imprinted on you..."


	15. Ch 15 Ashamed Of Imprinting

**Chapter 15** - Ashamed of Imprinting

Dina's mouth opened and closed several times and said, "You...You..."

Paul said, "Imprinted on you..." Dina said, "That's why you said the imprinting doesn't pick skin color...only soul mates." Paul nodded and continued, "There's something else I need to tell you...but I don't know how." Dina untangled herself from Paul's arms and said, "Just tell me Paul." Paul sighed heavily and said, "I imprinted on you way before Jared imprinted on Kim." Dina said, "Wait...What? What does that mean exactly?" Paul said, "I hid the imprinting from everyone...Which is not exactly the easiest thing to do...I hid it because I knew Jared loved you...And then he came clean to the rest of us and told us he'd imprinted on Kim and he was trying to ignore it because he loved you...then I really couldn't tell anyone...None of know I imprinted on you."

Dina said, "Are you ashamed to have imprinted on me?" Paul said, "I am ashamed I imprinted on you. I feel like the biggest asshole alive." Dina blinked as tears rolled from her eyes and said, "Okay...I'm sorry but I have to go..." Dina started to walk away when Paul grabbed her hand and stopped her and said, "No lemme make sure you get home safely. Dina said, "I don't want your help..." Paul said, "Let me explain please." Dina said, "Explain what? That you're ashamed you imprinted on the poor little pale face...Let me save you the trouble...I relieve you of your soul mate duties...You're completely free to be with someone else...You've got no obligations with me." Dina turned and ran off back towards the house...Paul said, "Dina...Dina wait please."

Dina couldn't help but cry...She knew she should've listened to what Paul had to say. But it hurt that he said he was ashamed to have imprinted on her. She couldn't keep his kiss off her mind as she walked up to the house and saw Paul leaning against the porch with his arms folded over his chest. Paul shook his head at her and said, "I knew you was stubborn, but I never thought you was this stubborn." Dina rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever." Dina started to climb back up the lattice when Paul grabbed her from behind and stopped her. Dina said, "Let go of me jerk." Dina spun around and slapped Paul's face...He didn't get mad...He wanted to but he couldn't...She had his heart and he needed to explain himself.

Paul said, "Feel better?" Dina shook her head no. Paul said, "Then do it again." She slapped his face harder. Paul said, "How about now?" Dina shoved him and said, "Fuck you." Through gritted teeth Paul said, "Again...Hit me again." Dina's chest was rising and falling furiously and Paul yelled, "DO IT! HIT ME AGAIN!" Dina slapped him twice harder each time. Paul ran his tongue along the inside of his cheek and spit blood on the ground. Paul said, "Are you done?" Dina said, "Maybe." Paul said, "You sure? If not then do it again if you need to get it all out."

Dina couldn't help it, she started crying...Paul could feel the pain radiating off her body. He suddenly realized what was wrong...First she lost Jared to imprinting and then his big mouth said he was ashamed to of imprinted on her. Paul watched as Dina slid down to the ground with her knees in her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees. Paul hit his knees in front of her and said, "Dina...Please...Let me explain...Let me explain why I said what I did." Dina calmed down and said, "Go ahead." Paul said, "When I said I was ashamed I imprinted on you...It wasn't because you're a pale face...It was because it happened when I knew Jared was in love with you and I couldn't control it...My imprinting on you stopped Jared from being able to imprint on you...It was my fault he imprinted on Kim and not you."

Dina said, "Wait...It's not because I'm a pale face?" Paul shook his head no as he reached his hand out and touched her cheek and said, "You're the most beautiful pale face...human...female...lady...Who I've ever laid eyes on...And I will kill anyone who even attempts to hurt you...I even attacked Jared when we patrolled the night he told you about imprinting on Kim...You're my soul mate because you're supposed to be...You have my heart and soul...You have control of everything inside of me...And I wouldn't want it any other way...Just like I wouldn't want anyone but you as my soul mate...Imprinted or not...I love you Dina...I want you to marry me...I want to have babies with you...I want us to grow old together and die together...I want us to sit in Heaven and watch our children and grand children grow up."

Dina had a hand over her mouth and couldn't believe the words coming out of Paul's mouth...her free hand came out and touched his left cheek that she had slapped repeatedly as she moved around onto her knee and threw her arms around Paul's neck and buried her face in his neck as she sobbed. His arms automatically wrapping around her as he slowly stood up holding her close to his body protectively. Dina whimpered out, "Paul." Paul said, "Yes baby?" Dina said, "I love you too." Paul closed his eyes sighed heavily with relief as he said, "You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that." Dina said, "Probably as long as I've waited to say it to someone who truly appreciated me saying it to them."

Paul chuckled and said, "So when you want to get married?" Dina couldn't help but laugh while leaning into his chest and said, "I think it would be good if I graduated high school first." Paul said, "Why wait?" Dina laughed and said, "I've only got two weeks to go." Paul said, "Okay...I waited this long for you...I can wait a little longer...So in what 2 weeks and 1 day were getting married right?" Dina laughed again and said, "You've got yourself a deal." Paul pulled back and captured her lips with his. Paul helped her get back up and into her bedroom window and made sure she was tucked in. Dina giggled and said, "How exactly do we tell my parents I'm engaged before my 17th birthday? And to someone whose 18." Paul chuckled as he dropped a kiss on her lips and said, "Don't worry about it now...Well worry about it after your birthday and graduation...Get some sleep beautiful." Dina nodded as she watched Paul sneak back out the window. She definitely had a lot of explaining to do in the next couple of weeks as she drifted to sleep.


	16. Ch 16 One More Minute

**Chapter 16** - One More Minute

Dina looked at herself in the mirror...She couldn't believe she was actually 17. She looked down...Paul had given her the birthday present from him early...Actually he'd given it to her that morning before school...It was a beautiful engagement ring it was a simple silver band with diamonds all the way around set in the band. She remember that morning...She took her last final and aced it completely like all her other finals.

She wore a simple black dress that had spaghetti straps and went back crossed over each other then trough a piece of fabric in back and then tied, leaving her back bare and open. to the waist. The material gathered and crated a waterfall effect down her rear to her legs. The dress went to mid-thigh. She had on simply black 2 1/2 inch heels that buckled around her ankles. She left her dark honey blonde hair down and somewhat curly.

Dina heard the knock on the front door down stairs and knew Paul was there to get her...He had said he had a surprise for her for her birthday and for her to be dressed nice. Embry called from downstairs and she applied a little lip gloss as she turned the light off in her room and grabbed a sweater and slowly walked down the stairs. Paul had on blue cargo shorts but were nice instead of the cut offs like always with navy sneakers, and a nice white t-shirt that looked as though it were painted on. When he heard the click of her heels on the steps he looked up and was could've easily been knocked over with a feather...She completely took his breath away.

Her parents had gone on vacation and when they called in that morning to wish her a happy birthday she informed them about Paul asking to marry her...They knew with Paul has a protector of the lands with her brother Embry she was in capable hands. Once she reached the bottom of the stair case, Paul greeted her with a soft kiss on the lips...He really wanted to ravage her lips but decided against it. They hadn't had sex yet, but had agreed on waiting so it wouldn't break her focus when she was finishing up her finals.

Paul pulled away and said, "You look beautiful." Dina smiled softly and said, "Not too much is it?" Paul shook his head and said, "Nope." Dina pushed up and kissed his lips one more time before Embry said, "Oh lord...I can see that people." They couldn't help but laugh at Embry's antics. As he made a fake gagging noise. The three of them left...They pulled up at Emily and Sam's, Embry got out and went inside and Dina was going to follow him, but Paul grabbed her hand Dina looked back and said, "What on earth?" Paul leaned over and kissed her lips and said, "One more minute." Dina giggled as Paul pulled her up and slid over and under her and then placed her gently onto his lap and wrapped her into his arms as she sat on his lap kissing his lips.

Dina didn't want to be anywhere else in the world.

The End


End file.
